Impossibly in Love
by forever.blue.skies
Summary: She is simply an overly-stressed college student who gets piles and piles of engagements, courtesy of her parents. And he is just an underpaid guy trying to pay for college. Love isn't impossible; it can be as simple as two people falling in love.  AU
1. Failure in Love

_Impossibly in Love  
><em>

…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara!

…

_Chapter I: _Failure in Love

_..._

_(Failed) Engagement Number 1:_

"C'mon, sweetheart, I'll make it up to you—" he said desperately, chasing after me.

I glared at him through the peephole, and said, "Go screw yourself."

Then I may have 'accidentally' slammed the door on his poor little hand. Oops.

_(Failed) Engagement Number 2:_

"Hey honey, I'm –insert name here- and your parents hired to make all of your worries drift away," he said, grinning, making his teeth glint and shine in a completely unnatural way. He was tan, buff, and tall. And, judging from the way he was expecting me to drop dead from just looking at him, he was a narcissist too.

"So, why don't we start by going inside and, y'know, _getting to know each other?_" he said with another one of those flashy smiles.

"You sound like a rapist. Bye."

I almost snickered when I saw his grin drop off, as if wondering how somebody could turn _him_ down, since he apparently thought he was just about the sexiest thing alive.

(Yeah, right.)

_(Failed) Engagement Number 3:_

"Wow, it's hot in your apartment," he remarked. His forehead was matted with sweat and it made his (already) balding head glisten.

"Jeez," he panted. And, instead of being kind of _normal_, as in, using his own sleeve to mop his own bodily fluids, he promptly took my dress…

_And he wiped his face in it._

I almost choked on disgust, while he nodded, satisfied and relieved. "That's much better."

We just sat in silence, with me staring at my dress and considering burning it or… burning it, with him staring at me.

"I love you," he said suddenly. I nodded, sitting across from him, bored.

He smiled at me, an honest and completely genuine smile.

I think I felt a pang of guilt; or maybe that was just an aftershock of pigging out on too many French fries… (Oh, the joys of having zero adult supervision.)

"Really, I do," he insisted, taking my hand. Then, suddenly, he sneezed loudly, about three times in a row, coughed up crap, and then made a mad dash for the bathroom.

… I think I just heard him vomit.

Eww.

_(Failed) Engagement Number 4: _

"Sorry I'm late," I muttered as I slipped off my flats. I stopped when I heard loud erotic noises and simply stared at the two people sucking face on _my _couch and the girl straddling my _(ever-so-lovely)_ fiancé, and immediately, the picture burned itself deep into my retinas.

(Whoever said that they're jealous of people with photographic memories is a total retard.)

They broke apart for a second, and my fiancé stared at me like a gaping fish, while the girl tilted her head like a ditz. (I'm sure I wouldn't be far off the mark in saying she was one.)

I looked at them for another minute, and then sighed resignedly. "Just… Just clean the couch when you're done. Or at least, buy me a new one," I added as I closed the door to my room and jumped into my bed and placed my cool pillow over my head and eyes, trying to drain my head of that incredibly horrifying picture.

(It didn't work.)

_(Failed) Engagement Number 5: _

"So, how are _you_ today?" he said, as he licked his lips, making him look like a creepy pedophile.

"…"

"Oh, playing hard to get are we?" he growled, twirling a strand of my hair. I felt my eyebrow twitch irritably.

I stood up abruptly. "I have to go," I said shortly.

The originally 'suave' man (he was never suave), cried out, "Wait, my perfect angel. I'll serenade you!"

"Holy—"

_[marriage. marriage. marriage. _**arranged**_**.**__]_

I sat on my couch, curled up comfortably, and completely satisfied reading gag manga online. That is, I _was,_ until the doorbell rang loudly.

"_Rima? It's Amu! Open the door!"_

I stared at the door, and contemplated opening it. I shifted my gaze back over to the computer, and muttered a few choice words as I got up and shuffled to the door.

"What?" I said irritably, glaring out from behind my door with my arms crossed.

My pink-haired friend laughed nervously, and asked hesitantly, "Er, want to go outside…?"

"No," I said curtly, fixing to slam my door on her, but she held it open.

"_Rima, _you can't stay in here forever! You have to come outside at _some point._"

"And be ambushed by more potential boyfriends and ex-fiancés? _No effing thanks,_" I said as I settled myself primly on top of my couch.

"What, so you're going to stay and live in your apartment for the rest of your life?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll leave this apartment, go to an all singles neighborhood, buy fifty cats, and have play-dates with my neighbors for our cats."

_(Life plan: all _**planned **_out.)_

_[love. impossible. love. _**impossible.**_]_

_Ding._

_Ding._

_DingDingDing_—

"Alright, alright, I get it!" I grumbled loudly. "Just shut up."

I threw the door open, expecting one of my more annoying break-ups to show up, on their knees, begging to be taken back. Instead, I got some random guy with long purple hair and ocher eyes.

"Package for Mashiro Rima," he said, handing me the manila envelope. My eyes widened, and I stuffed it back in his hands.

"_Burn it," _I hissed. And with that, I promptly slammed the door on him too.

_[impossible. impossible. impossible. _**love.**_]_

_Ding._

_Ding_

_DingDingDing—_

"_What do you want?_" I said through clenched teeth. The same purple-haired guy stood outside from yesterday. He raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe from the incessant amounts of time you _ring _my effing doorbell?" I said sarcastically. "What do you _want?_" I scrutinized the name on the tiny nametag. _Fujisaki Nagihiko._

"Package," he stated, tossing it to me. It was heavier this time.

"Burn this one too. In fact, just burn every single thing that's sent to me from _this _place," I said, shoving it back in his hands. (Again.)

And then I slammed the door on him. (Again.)

_[again. again. again. _**again**_**.**__]_

_Ding._

_Ding._

_DingDingDing—_

"… This is the fifth package this week," he said curiously, handing it to me. "What is it?"

"Why didn't you burn it then?" I snapped, glaring daggers at the cursed package.

"Because, you _specifically _ordered that I burn everything that comes from _that _place, and _this _is a different place," he said simply, gesturing to the address.

"Why do _you _keep delivering my crap anyways?" I asked, feeling my annoyance stretch to new heights.

"Because I'm an underpaid college student who's dead broke and needs to work, and as a result, ends up working at this place, and ends up having to take care of this girl who has made ten employees here quit," he said amusedly. "So yeah, it's nice to see you too. And you are?"

"None of your business," I said as I shoved the package into his hands. _(Again.)_

And then I slammed the door on him. _(Again.) _

…

"I'm way too underpaid for this job," Nagihiko muttered under his breath as he went to burn the package.

_(__**Again.**__)_

_..._

(The poor, poor minimum wage workers of today...)_  
><em>

…

_[a few weeks _**later.**_]_

_Ding._

_Ding._

_DingDingDing—_

"Package?" I asked tiredly as I opened the door, already knowing who it was.

"Nope, but I'm invading your apartment," he said cheerily as he entered without permission.

"Gross, I don't want a transvestite in my room," I said as I closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, well, I don't exactly enjoy having to constantly go to the drug store to go buy your _oh-so-very-special _pudding. So we're both in the same boat."

"… Those two things are _nothing _alike."

…

"And, for the record, _retard,_ that pudding is _amazing, _so shut your face."

…

_[okay. okay. okay. _**okay.**_]_

...

He's okay, setting aside the fact that he was potentially gay, potentially a transvestite, potentially a pedophile, and a complete loser.

(And yes, the 'complete loser' part has been proven.)

…

"Holy— where did all my pudding go?"

"… Wait, no, Rima, I am _not _going to the drug store _again, _and—"

I smiled at him sweetly, and then slammed the door on him.

_(**Again.**)_

…

* * *

><p><em>I don't know what this is. It was (supposed) to be a lovely, short, and not completely crack-worthy little one-shot, and instead, it'll end up being multi-chapter... Probably.<br>_

_lulz, idk. kthxbaii~! (I need to stop writing so many multi-chapter when I already have two that are (already) difficult to manage... (Wow, what a loserrr.)  
><em>

_I've been wanting to write about something like this since _forever_, since, for some reason, engagements amuse me to no end... And I like _pudding. :)

_Besides that, I think I overused my lovely parentheses, my lovely brackets, and the word 'Again'... So, uh, sorry.  
><em>

_Er, review? Or something. Or whatever you wanna do. _:D

_-Bluey-san  
><em>


	2. The Memories?

_Impossibly in Love_

…

**Disclaimer: **Shugu Chara is owned by Peach-Pit.

…

_Chapter II: _The Memories?

…

I walked through the sliding doors while attempting to balance stacks of papers and my laptop, while also attempting to avoid the guy that was currently following me, screaming, "Rima-sama, wait, I'll make it up to you, I swear!"

I ignored him and was hoping, _hoping,_ that somehow, the sliding doors would malfunction and 'accidentally' close on him. They didn't.

I glared behind me as he got desperately closer to me (curse my short legs), and accidentally bumped into somebody.

"Ow…" I mumbled, rubbing my head. I sighed when I noticed all of my papers scattered around me.

"Eh? Rima, why are you…" I glanced up and saw long purple hair and ocher eyes, and raised a single slender eyebrow.

"Oh, it's the gay guy."

He made a face at me. "I have a _name, _you know."

"Yeah, I know. I just never found it necessary to learn it," I said as I crouched down to pick the papers up.

"You… _You…_" I looked up to see my fiancé (I forget what number I'm on), pointing a trembling finger at what's-his-face.

"… Um, yes?" he said uncertainly as he gathered a few more papers in his hands and gave them to me.

_..._

"Is she possibly… your… girlfriend? Are you… _cheating on me?_"

I saw what's-his-name stiffen.

Well. This made things a bit awkward.

…

_[packages. parents. engagements. _**marriage.**_]_

After several hours of my fiancé sobbing and giving him therapy, I finally managed to kick him out.

(It would've been earlier, but apparently, a slightly obsessive guy weeping and clutching onto my leg isn't considered 'sexual harassment' to the police.)

Unsteadily, I got up from the floor and tried to balance everything in my hands and at least make it to the elevator.

"Do you need help?" I didn't even need to look up to see who it was.

"No," I sniffed haughtily as I marched towards the stainless steel doors.

(And I may have _accidentally _thrown a few things at the chuckling guy behind me. But that's beside the matter.)

…

_[an unexpected _**visit.**_]_

_Ding._

_Ding._

_DingDingDing—_

I felt my eyebrow twitch, annoyed, as I stomped to the door. "Shut _up,_" I snapped as I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Somebody's irritable," he said as he entered leisurely, carrying several bags.

"Is that—?" I asked as I ignored the last comment.

"Yes, yes, Rima, it's your beloved pudding."

I snatched the bags from him and peered inside. Reluctantly, I patted him on the head. "Thanks."

He grinned at me. "I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say thank you. Or, in general, do something nice for me."

"I just patted you on the head," I barked as I walked back over to my laptop, which was whirring loudly.

He smiled, and earnestly said, "Yeah, well, I'm sure it took quite a bit of your pride to do it in the first place."

…

"Are you _implying _something, Nagihiko?"

"…"

…

I sat down primly on my couch, glowering at him. "Can you leave now?"

"Ah, wait, I had… a package," he said, tossing it at me.

"… This _thing _pisses me off even more than you do…" I murmured as I briefly contemplated opening it.

"What is it?" he asked, poking the package curiously. "You always tell me to—"

"Burn it," I eventually decided, disregarding what he just said.

"Wait, but what is it—"

I pushed him towards the door and registered his confused look with a smirk. I shoved the package back into his hands. (Again.)

And then I slammed the door on him. (Again.)

…

He stared at the oak door, and sighed.

"Oh, the memories."

…

_[college. finals. homework. _**busy.**_]_

I rubbed my temples as I tapped my pencils against the table. "I hate college," I groaned aloud as I buried my head into a nearby pillow. "I really wish elementary school."

_Ding._

_Ding._

_DingDingDing—_

I stared at the door as the excessive ringing went on and on and on. I contemplated just ignoring it and continuing (attempting, actually) my homework, but eventually, I shuffled towards the door.

"Yes?" I said, gritting my teeth as I twirled my pencil with my fingers.

"I have another package…" he said as he held up a now disgustingly familiar manila envelope.

"Burn it," I said automatically, but just as I was about to kick the door shut in his face, he pointed.

"… Your computer's smoking," he commented briefly.

I turned and sprinted over to it. "Crap," I hissed, "I didn't get a chance to save the essay."

Nagihiko came over and frowned at the frozen screen. "This is bad. It's overheating, so, as a result, it might show the blue screen of death…"

"… _What the heck is that?" _I was suspecting that it was some secret geek term.

He ignored me. "We'll have to do a manual shutdown… There's a chance your program might recover the document." He considered the laptop for a moment before holding down the power button. After a moment, the screen went pitch black.

"Phew," he said, relieved. "For now, you should just let it cool."

I blinked. "Uh, sure?"

Nagihiko got up from the couch and wandered towards my kitchen, towards the cabinets, and opened one. And then another, and then another…

"What the— Nagihiko, are you planning on _stalking _me, or something?"

"Rima… all you have in here is… cup ramen," he said pointing at my cabinets. I tilted my head.

…

"Yeah, so?"

"… I see, the lack of any nutritional values is what made you so short…"

"… Hey, Nagihiko."

"Hmm? Wait, Rima, what are you planning to do with that lamp—?"

…

_[oops, it was an _**accident.**_]_

Nagihiko rubbed the sore spot, while I watched, unsympathetically, from my side of the couch. He took the cold pack into his hands and carefully put it onto his injured head.

Luckily for me, the program _had _recovered my essay. Unluckily for me, I was still nowhere close to being done. I paused my typing for a minute, and watched the black line blink, as if it was taunting me. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. "I'm getting a headache. I hate writing essays."

I jumped when I felt something land on my lap. "Tylenol?" I questioned as I picked up the bottle.

"It'll help relieve your headache," Nagihiko said simply. "I've been getting them a lot lately as well…"

I took one out and glanced at it suspiciously. "Is this drugged?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it is, and once you fall asleep, I'll kidnap you and sell you off on the black market."

I gave him a dark look as I ate the pill. "So, why have you been getting headaches lately?"

…

"… It's because I have to work for a tsundere girl, so I need to take Tylenol to minimize the pain."

I threw the bottle at his head, and amazingly, it actually made contact.

"Eff you."

…

_[essays. food. television. _**memories**_**?**__]_

"Hey. Nagihiko, go make me food."

"You're so demanding," he said as he got up from where he was reading on the couch. "I guess it can't be helped though."

He sifted through the cabinets for a moment, and then stopped. "Okay, do you want shrimp cup ramen, spicy cup ramen, beef cup ramen, chicken cup ramen, seafood cup ramen, miso cup ramen, pork cup ramen, turkey cup ramen— Are there seriously this many flavors of cup noodles?"

"I'll have beef," I said as I started typing again, snorting a bit at the statement at the end.

"Alright," he muttered to himself. "By the way, you need to eat vegetables… Do you have any in the refrigerator—" He stopped talking (it was a miracle, really), and then pointed inside of my open fridge.

…

"Really, Rima? All you have in here is pudding, and… is this… _gag manga?"_

"… There wasn't enough room in the closet."

…

He smiled at me as I sipped the soup. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What?" I bit out.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you staring at me in a completely creeper-ish way?" I said sardonically, twisting the noodles around my chopsticks.

He shrugged. "I was just thinking… You're a lot different than the typical girl."

…

"Are you _implying_ something, Nagihiko?"

"Not really. I was just thinking that you'd be a nice person to stick around with, and have memories with. Is that a bad thing?"

I stopped eating for a minute, and thought about it, staring down at the cup of noodles.

"... Not... necessarily."

...

(But maybe that's because a few memories have already been **made.**)

* * *

><p><em>This chapter. This chapter. <strong>This chapter. <strong>I dunno what it is. I just really wanted to type it. The ending's a bit awkward, but whatever. This was pretty fun to write... _

_Holy crap, why are you guys so nice to me? ;_; I do not deserve your kindness. I seriously loved all of my reviews. This was just meant to relieve my writer's block, but I'm starting to really love this story... _T_T

_(I need to stop doing that.)_

_Luckily for me, I get out of school next week, so I'll update more... or possibly less, since summer's the season for laziness~! _;D _So who knows?_

_Review and shtuff, if ya wanna. Otherwise... Hope you had fun reading. _

-_Bluey-san  
><em>


	3. Stay with me

_Impossibly in Love_

…

**Disclaimer:** I'll never own Shugo Chara!

…

_Chapter III: _Stay with me

…

I hurried along the sidewalk, glancing every now and then to check for possible ex-boyfriends/ex-fiancés that may have mysteriously found me.

I struggled with my bag filled to the brim with papers, along with my laptop, and I hefted it heavily back onto my shoulders. I sighed when the sky rumbled, and secretly begged that it wouldn't rain, or at least it would rain _after _I got back to my apartment.

_Plip, plop. _

…

I glowered at the sky.

"Eff you."

…

_[a mere _**coincidence.**_]_

I sat down on the damp bus seat, annoyed, and utterly pissed off. As if hearing my somewhat offending comment, the rain poured ever harder, pounding against the concrete forcefully.

I shivered and considered taking a taxi, but scowled when I saw the snail-like pace they were making. "Stupid rush hour," I grumbled.

I flipped open my phone and considered calling somebody, but eventually snapped it shut again. Everybody was probably either working, or at college.

I adjusted my bag again and started walking towards my apartment, feeling the rain seep through my clothes. "It just _has _to rain on the one day that I don't bring my umbrella," I mumbled to nobody, ignoring the weird looks I was receiving.

I blinked when I saw a faint shadow and felt the rain stop pelting against my back.

"Rima?" he said softly, curiously, his long violet hair blowing in the harsh wind.

…

I scowled. "Oh, it's _you._"

He grinned, and said, "Nice to see you too."

…

_[rain. wet. cold. _**warmth.**_]_

"You'll get sick like that," he pointed out, gesturing towards my soaked through shirt.

"You're attracting attention," I hissed, slapping the hand away. I hugged my arms closer together.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked, concerned.

"No, Nagihiko, that's not why I'm _shivering,_" I said sardonically. "But it's not like I can do anything about—"

…

"Wait, Nagihiko, why did—"

He smiled gently. "Why did I give you my jacket?"

I gave him a weird look. "No, retard. Why do you have a jacket in the middle of the effing summer?"

…

_[walking in the _**rain.**_]_

"Rima, can't you walk faster?" Nagihiko asked teasingly. I glared at him.

"Nobody said you had to walk with me anyways," I huffed, shooting him a dirty look.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sorry for not letting you walk in the rain alone, looking depressing and sad," he said, twirling the umbrella handle.

I kicked the back of his leg, and he winced. "Ow," he muttered.

"Wimp," I shot back, and he frowned.

He suddenly took out a plastic bag and dangled it in my face.

…

"Is that…?"

He smiled. "You're so predictable."

…

_[for all those rainy _**days.**_]_

Nagihiko smiled up at the gray sky, watching calmly at the lightning streaks that cracked at the sky.

"You look like such an idiot," I said from his side, gripping the umbrella handle firmly.

"Probably," he said softly. "But I like the rain," he said offhandedly.

"And what did that have to do with _anything…_?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"For sake of conversation," he said, smirking as he stepped out from under the shelter of the umbrella, and I watched as the rain utterly drenched him.

He gained weird looks and light giggles, while I just stared at him. "Why…"

"Because the rain washes away all of the regrets that you hold firm in your heart," he said as he stepped back under the wide brim.

…

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked with pursed lips.

He patted my head, tenderly, gingerly. "Whatever you want it to mean."

_[thunder. lightning. rain. _**questions.**_]_

I wrung out my hair as I stepped inside of my room, sighing as I gathered his jacket closer around me.

"I'm coming in," he said as he put down the bags and arranged the pudding inside of the refrigerator.

"Not like you'd stay out if I told you to anyways," I murmured, and he chuckled lightly from the kitchen.

I changed out of my damp shirt and shorts and changed into dry ones. I tied my hair up into a high ponytail and came back outside to see Nagihiko brewing coffee. I tossed his jacket on the couch, and it looked like he almost laughed. "Very organized."

I was tempted to throw something at him, and debated doing so, while he lightly hummed to himself innocently.

I jumped at the sound of a loud crack of thunder.

He glanced behind him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I shot back stiffly, snatching a cup from him. I stirred in the sugar and milk, but a bit of it sloshed over the cup. I bit my lip and set it back down.

Nagihiko watched carefully. He suddenly clutched my arm. "Then why are you trembling?"

I tugged on a stray curl. "Does it matter?" I said under my breath.

"Yes," he replied automatically.

…

"Why?" I challenged.

"Because _you _matter," he replied, letting go of my arm.

…

_[thunder. lightning. rain. _**knowing.**_]_

I sat down on the couch. "You can leave, you know," I said irritably as I typed my essay, looking up from my computer.

"Do you want me to?" he asked as he settled down next to me.

The lights flickered, and I clenched my fists. He bumped my shoulder, and I turned to look at him. A wide smile was on his face.

"This isn't the fearless, sardonic, slightly violent Rima that I know," he said.

I snickered.

…

"And what do _you_ know about me, transvestite?" I asked him sarcastically.

He ignored the insult. "Enough."

…

_[thunder. lightning. rain. _**stay.**_]_

"Get me pudding," I ordered from the couch, feeling slightly touched and annoyed by his bluntness.

"Yes, your highness," he said as he got up and off the couch and went over to the fridge.

I paused my typing and tapped my fingers on the table. The harsh wind whipped against the window, and I heard the rain continue to fall harder and faster. Thunder and lightning were a frightening duo, both lashing out.

"You know, you never answered my question from earlier," he prompted as he handed it to me. I stabbed a spoon into it and looked up inquisitively.

"What question?" I asked as I chewed.

He stopped, smiled faintly, and then shook his head. "Ah, well, it really doesn't matter."

Nagihiko looked as if he wanted to say something else, but he stopped and frowned at the sound of his trilling cellphone.

"Who'd call me during a _thunderstorm_?" he said as he flipped open the phone and answered.

"Mom?" he said, sounding confused. "Where am I? I'm at a… a friend's house," he said eventually. "Now?" he said doubtfully. "Well, I don't think…"

He bit his lip and listened, and then he nodded. "Alright, okay. Bye."

"What is it?" I asked him expectantly, resuming my typing.

"I have… to go home," he said, picking up his cup. I stopped typing for a second and met his gaze steadily.

He poured out the rest of his coffee and rinsed it out. Nagihiko seemed to be waiting for something as he reached for his phone.

At the sound of a sudden, loud crack of lightning, accompanied by a loud thunder clap, I leapt forward and grabbed the back of Nagihiko's shirt.

…

"I… I want you to _stay," _I said quietly, tightening my hold.

The traces of a smile on his face, he nodded. "Then… I will."

…

_[serious. playful. funny. _**idiocy.**_]_

"Hey, by the way, did you ever replace that lamp that you _ever-so-kindly_ whacked me with?" Nagihiko asked cheerily as he flicked through my TV channels.

"I regret telling you to stay," I growled, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Ah, by the way…" Nagihiko said to himself, digging around in his pockets. He then produced a manilla envelope and handed it to me.

I took it from him and whacked him upside the head. "You fail at delivering things, dummy."

"I was preoccupied!" he said defensively, rubbing his head. "Why do I always seem to get injured when I come over here?"

…

"It's not my fault that you act like a total idiot when you come here."

"Ah, yes, but it _is _your fault when I get caused bodily harm."

…

_[actions. habits. tendencies. _**reactions.**_]_

"What are you typing about, anyways?" Nagihiko wondered.

I hugged my knees to my chest and closed my laptop. "It _was _an essay for a class, but I'm at a loss. I give up."

Nagihiko got up from the couch and stole one of my puddings, much to my chagrin. He opened it, ignoring my sharp glare.

"You're stubborn, a bit of a tsundere, violent, and now a quitter… really, Rima, the list of wonderful qualities goes on and on!" he said, grinning.

…

I grabbed a slipper and chucked it at his head. To my disappointment, I missed.

"See, Rima! _This _is the violent tendency I was talking about!"

…

_[from the _**beginning.**_]_

I yawned and checked the clock. "It's already two in the morning?" I said to myself, yawning yet again.

"You should sleep," he commented.

Without any prodding, I curled up on the sofa. "You rape me, I will _murder _you tomorrow," I hissed.

"You were the one who thought of it, not me, so wouldn't that make _you _the pervert?" he said, chuckling. He ruffled my hair. "I won't do anything... And I won't leave. I promise."

"Promises are meant to be broken," I murmured.

…

He smiled, laughing a bit.

"Well, I won't break this one."

…

_[till the _**end.**_]_

I blinked blearily at the rays of sunlight penetrating from my window. I shook my head and looked around.

"The… living room?" I said to myself, about to get up, until I noticed the jacket around my shoulders again. I looked beside me.

"N-Nagihiko?" I said, the harsh whisper coming out between gritted teeth. He breathed softly, leaning against the back of the couch, his chest rising and falling peacefully.

I paused, feeling slightly surprised at the fact that he had actually stayed the entire night. "Well, looks like you really didn't break your promise, huh, Nagihiko?" I said faintly, gathering the comfortable jacket around me again.

I looked at him and the brown jacket, and carefully making sure that he was still asleep, I quickly, lightly, breathed into his ear,

…

"… Thank you."

…

* * *

><p><em>(an): I finish. THIS CHAPTER... I actually had (have) no idea what this is. _:'D _It's just... yeah. It's more 'serious' and not very... at all... funny. Ah well. It took me awhile to actually write it...  
><em>

_Time just slipped away from me for this chapter. Before I knew it, it's been a month, and I'm just like: "... Oh. I should go update that nao~!" And that's how _that _lovely story goes._

_Ahhhh, but I actually really love this story. Not for any particular reasons, but it's fun to write them this way. And it's fun writing Nagihiko as a broke man, and Rima as... who she is. _:)

_I'll update again soon/eventually/months later/when I want to. _:') _Thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts, I loved them all dearly. You guys are so supremely nice to me._ ;^; _I don't DESERVE YOUUUU! I love you all, even you, shadow lurkers. _XD

_Thanks for reading! _:D

-Bluey-san_  
><em>


End file.
